dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 134
Episode 134 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Scoopy experiences a sense of independence for the first time in years when he finally decided to show up without Monica's permission. After receiving two black eyes and a ruptured testicle he now takes refuge under TJ's bosom. Some people believe this episode will be garbage due to their belief that the episodes from the last two weeks have been garbage. Prev: Episode 133 Next: Episode 135 Highlights * Scotty avoids getting pussy-whipped by his Dominatrix. * The second official guest appearance of TheRPGMinx. * Scotty tries to kill Scotty Cena while TJ stops hims - 0:23:37 * A nonviolent veteran calls for the deaths of Muslims. * Sherwin Stern praises John Cena. Videos Played # Amazing Atheist: HULK HOGAN RACIST SEX TAPE? # Joshua Feuerstein: Josh Fuckstain is upset Obama doesn't lower the flag. # Troll or Not a Troll Segment: Jennifer is a Party Pooper # Brett Keane: Atheism Kills Everyone and Everything You Love # TJ's white guilt regarding Trayvon Martin'' (can't find with a dousing rod made of dicks).'' # This video was banned from Facebook! # Wild Bill: Arrest Warrants for Obama and Hillary # Sherwin Stern: That autistic make-a-wish fuck who loves John Cena. # A compilation of Obama making speeches about mass shootings (can't find) # CNN: Florida Man Declares His Gun Shop ‘Muslim-Free Zone,’ Battles CNN Host # Right Wing Watch: Confederates to storm DC to stop gay marriage. (can't find) Stupid Ad Segment * X Hose Commercial * Fantastic Cap (can't find) * Car Cane * Twinkle Tush * Card Lock - Official Commercial - As Seen On TV * Woof Washer 360 * Budda Board (can't find) * Wrapadoo * Window Bully (can't find) * HD Twist (can't find) * Derma sleep (can't find) * Illumask (can't find) Start of The Show The Drunken Peasants began the episode by talking to Hannah Minx about L.A. sycophants. The show has more shitty technical difficulties as they talk about Hulk Hogan saying racial slurs in a sex tape. The peasants watched a video of TJ defending Hulk Hogan's racism. TJ is now an official, anointed member of the Order of Hulk Hogan Apologists. TJ also yet again endorsed his white guilt and of course WWE respects diversity; so long as it makes them a quick buck. The fabric of the space time continuum was then shattered when Scotty Kirk and Scotty Cena had a battle royale. Next, they entered the Weird Craigslist Ads Segment. Both of these 2 ads involved odd sexual propositions. After the Craigslist segment, they read an article about homosexual chem-trails. Next, they read an article about a guy accidentally firing his gun outside some military base. After that, Joshua Feuerstein started criticizing Obama for not lowering the flag to half mast in memorial of the four soldiers killed in Chattanooga, Tennessee. Yeah, unlike the great Ronald Reagan who actually visited the graves of the fallen. They then moved onto the Troll or Not A Troll segment by watching a video of a popular Youtuber, Flula Borg expressing his perplexity at why one of his co-workers was a party pooper. He obviously has not studied under the school of Arnold Schwarzenegger, making him a truant under German law. After the Troll or Not a Troll Segment, they moved onto a beautiful, poignant, and pseudo-intellectual video from the ever eminent Brett Keane about how atheists need to take a long, hard look at their life and turn to Gawd. The walrus has spoken. After the manatee gave his sermon on the fried mountain, Devon Tracey Jr. criticizes TJ's white guilt over Trayvon Martin's death. This moronic windbag claims that most shootings involving the deaths of black people aren't racially motivated and those black people were just resisting arrest. Middle of The Show The next video the peasants watched was too hot for Facebook, as it featured a retarded veteran giving his explanation of how he's defending 'Murica. He is making "A literal call to arms" but he assured us "I'm not advocating violence". The middle leg of the show featured Wild Bill suggesting arrest warrants for Barack Obama and Hillary Clinton. Next, John Cena's greatest champion (Sherwin Stern) starts defending his legendary status as the greatest wrestler in WWE history. Kevin Owens? Fuck 'em. Brock Lesnar? Fuck 'em. The Ultimate Warrior? Fuck 'em. They then covered a video where that goddamned Kenyan, Obama staging mass shootings again, and trying to turn Murica into an African socialist regime. It was pretty much just a montage of Obama giving five million speeches on mass shootings. The peasants decided to watch a CNN news story about a truly marvelous man banning all Muslims from his gun store, and did so under the glorious banner of the stars and bars. Then, there was a black pastor defending his children from them faggots and Obama. If you're a sodomite, and he was the judge of things, then straight to hell with you, faggot. He also informed us that the black evangelist army will march forth from the South and liberate the North from faggotry, commies, and crime. And of course the Union never freed slaves, they only made it worse for them. They then shilled their t-shirts. TJ's shirt cures depression, Scotty's shirt cures sobriety, and Ben's shirt cures capitalism, comrade. End of The Show The Drunken Peasants then proceeded into the Stupid Ad Segment. The show then ended because, being that TheRPGMinx can't locate YouTube, proving that she is in fact directionally challenged, and being that Scotty isn't apart of your system, they figured that there was no reason to stream there anyways. Quotes * "Last call for gang bang!" - TJ * "Gays have aerosolized homosexual chemtrails, covertly attacking christians." - TJ * "Everyone will have to have gay sex at least once a week." - TheRPGMinx unveils her gay agenda * "Walking while black - a serious crime." - Scotty * "Jerking off in his car, waiting for a black kid to pass." - TheRPGMinx describing George Zimmerman * "George Zimmerman is a fucking piece of shit" - TheRPGMinx * "The tentacles reach very deep." - Ben describing hentai * "We may soon have to walk like an Egyptian to restore rule of law." ''- Wild Bill being hilariously full of shit * ''"I'm literally shitting on the face of a sick child." - Ben Trivia * TheRPGMinx (a lesbian) masturbates to John Cena's image daily. * Scotty planned to assassinate Scotty Cena this episode. * Scotty Cena fucked Scotty's wife, daughter and son to death; that's why he says he doesn't have a wife, daughter, and son. * Barack Obama loves gang bangs. * Brett Keane is breaking the commandment of not worshipping false idols by having an account called Brett Keane Superstar. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring TheRPGMinx Category:Episodes featuring Guests